While many Internet users shop online, there are still many reasons to visit a local store to purchase goods. More specifically, for many items, people prefer to physically handle merchandise before purchasing. Additionally, many people prefer an in-person discussion with a store employee before purchasing. Other people simply desire the ability to use the product immediately instead of having to wait for the item to ship.
While these and other conveniences exist with physically purchasing items at a store, many people do not want to deal with having to wait in line when they arrive at the store. More specifically, people may not know whether a store is busy or whether store traffic is reduced enough to quickly and easily enter the store, purchase the desired goods and/or services, and leave the store. While people can determine store congestion by looking at the parking lot, there is generally not a way to accurately determine store congestion from a remote location. Additionally, there is generally not a way for store administrators to effectively monitor store congestion, as well is provide improved customer service from the monitored data. These problems may also exist with restaurants and other businesses.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.